


Silent Dance

by AmberEyedLover



Series: Diamonds [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Additional ending, Clothed Sex, Diamonds, Kisses, M/M, Smut, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their bodies moving together like a love song floating on the clouds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuskaS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuskaS/gifts), [Sk81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk81/gifts).



_Music flashing, two bodies moved together._

_Lights dancing as two lovers lips kissed._

Pressed together from hip to toe, they panted for breathes without letting each other go. Hips rocking up flush, bodies rubbed over each other as strong hands wrapped themselves around toned thighs to pull the smaller of the two further up the wall as the taller stepped closer again, his hands moving the smaller mans thighs around his waist as abused lips parted and heavy breaths escaped.

_Lost to the darkness, the two danced dirtily._

_Small movements hardly there to anyone who looked towards the couple._

Feeling soft lips against his ear, the smaller man ran fingers up a soft chest and on to heated skin of the taller man’s neck where his fingertips curled in to thick hair as dirty words were whispered in to his ear, creating a mental image inside his mind which he moaned too sweetly at.

_Pressing hips in to hips, breath ghosted skin._

_Teasing nips of teeth both enamel and metal,_

Whispering the things he wanted to do to the smaller man, the taller one of the two pushed his hips up against his boy’s more, drawing a low groan from both of their lips as denim rubbed against denim, the rush of the night moving through their bodies.

_Lost to music, they let no space come between them._

_Grinding against clothes, it was sex at its cleanest._

Broken breaths broke out against abused lips, foreheads touching together as the darker haired man smiled weakly to the blonde, the promise of more to come once they were home clear in each other’s eyes as their mouths touched again.

_No one dared to disturb them._

_Their time together always limited until now._

Tighten arms and legs around the man holding him up against the wall, the blonde pulled him closer and whispered in his native tongue, the things which he would want to do to his love, his joy. The words getting lost in translation but still holding the same desire in which he wanted as a shiver ran through the taller man’s body.

_Hips pressing against hips, hands holding thighs tight,_

_The taller of the two groaned in to the blonde’s mouth._

Letting kisses trail away from sinful lips, the blonde tilted his head back as his loves lips moved down over heated skin, nipping and licking as their hips touched again, a small groan leaving both of their lips…the sounds getting lost in the music playing as hips stilled and bodies panted.

_Tonight they will go home,_

_Tonight they will make love like they were the only people left on earth,_

_Their bodies moving together like a love song floating on the clouds._

_Tonight was all about love._


End file.
